


taking a break...

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn





	taking a break...

Hey all,

I'm taking a two week break from writing/updating stories. I'm going out West for some adventures and then heading to the USA vs NGA game on the 16th.

Wish me luck. Wish the USWNT luck. And let's go USA! I believe!


End file.
